The Only Hope For Me Is You
by Mariale Uchiha
Summary: 1095 dias, 26280 horas, 1576800 minutos, 94608000 segundos, CON SUERTE, eso era lo que me quedaba de vida, en conclusion, 3 años, 3 años para encontrar el amor y disfrutar la vida, lo malo, enamorarse de dos personas y peor aun, no saber que son hermano.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Hola! Soy yo, con otra historia, se suponia que seria un oneshot, pero ahora ya no se cuantos salgan y si, esta si la continuare, ojala y les guste, jiji y dejen reviews si no es mucho pedir.  
>ok ok, Naruto nome pertenece, solo la historia y blablabla, disfruten<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The only hope for me is you.<strong>

**By: Mariale Uchiha**

**Capitulo 1:**

_Algunas personas aun no logran entender que la vida, puede cambiarte en un segundo, ya sea por un accidente, un asalto, estar cruzando la calle en el mismo momento en que delincuentes se ponen a dispararle a los policías, una bala perdida y ahí termina tu vida, yo era una de esas personas, pensaba que todos exageraban cuando hablaban de esas cosas, hasta que mi vida cambio en… vaya..., un segundo._

_Verán todo comenzó hace 3 meses, tenía tiempo con unos dolores de cabeza que eran insoportables, y en dos ocasiones sufrí desmayos, así que después de tanto insistirme, mi madre me llevo al doctor, me hicieron análisis, estudios, etc., pero mi mama fue la primera en ver los dichosos resultados y bueno…_

_El doctor había entrado demasiado serio a su consultorio, ahí lo estaba esperando mi madre, Tsunade, habían tardado tres días en llegar los resultados, por lo que se encontraba sumamente nerviosa, y a decir verdad yo también, pero no pensaba que fuera nada tan grave, bueno, GRAN error._

**-Y entonces doctor, ¿Cual es el diagnostico, dígame, que es lo que tiene Sakura?_**_Dijo mi madre muy preocupada_

**-Señora, lamento decirle esto, pero no le traigo buenas noticias**

**-Perdón, ¿Como dice?_**_Respondio ella con el alma pendiendo de un hilo_

**-Señora… Su hija tiene un tumor en el cerebro, es lo que le ha estado provocando todos esos dolores de cabeza y los desmayos**

**-Que!, No no no no!, p.. pe.. pero tiene cura verdad?, no lo sé, quimioterapias, operación, que se yo, debe de haber algo_**_Comenzo a gritar histerica mi madre_

**-Señora… Me temo que el tumor es inoperable, y las quimioterapias solo harian mas grande el tumor**

**-No, No, No, No, No!, Eso que me esta diciendo no puede ser verdad, tiene que haberse equivicado, es que eso es imposible, tan solo tiene 17 años, apenas y acaba de dejar de ser una niña, esta comenzando su vida_**_Decia ella sollozando, mientras pensaba en todo lo que yo no podria vivir_

**-De verdad lo siento mucho señora, me hubiera gustado no tener que haberle dicho esta noticia**

**-Y…**_**_**__Dijo mi madre con la mirada pegada al piso__**_**_**¿Cuanto tiempo le queda**?

**-De 1 a 3 años, depende de que tanto vaya creciendo el tumor, y cuanta presion ejerza sobre el cerebro**

**-No!, y como se supone que se lo diga, eh!, a ver digamelo!, Digamelo!_**_Gritaba ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_Yo la habia estado esperando en el carro mientras ella iba a ver eso de mis estudios, asi que no sabia todo lo que habian estado hablando ella y el doctor, cuando vi que se aproximaba, note que tenia la mirada perdida, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al auto se hizo la disimulada, todo el trayecto del hospital a la casa fue callado, apenas y hablo conmigo, cuando llegamos se puso a prepararme spaghetti, mi comida favorita, en ese momento fue cuando supe que algo andaba mal._

_Nos sentamos a comer como normalmente lo haciamos, pero ahora calladas, asi que yo fui la que tuvo que romper el silencio._

**-Mama?**

**-Eh?. Que?, oh, dime, Sakura**__Se limito a responderme, con la mirada pegada al plato, apenas y tocaba su comida_

**-Y ammm… bueno, dime, como te fue con el doctor?, como salieron mis estudios?, todo bien?**

_Al escuchar esto, solto de repente su tenedor y note como las lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por sus ojos._

**-Mama?, que pasa?**

**-Sakura_**_Me dijo mientras su voz comenzaba a quebrarse__**Tengo que decirte algo muy importante**

**-Ok, dimelo**

**-Es que no es facil, hija entiendeme**__Me dijo mientras comenzaba a agarrarse las manos nerviosamente_

**-Mama, me estas asustando, ya dimelo**

**-T… Tienes**

**-Que tengo, habla!_**_Le grite asustada_

**-Tienes algo en la cabeza_**_Me respondio llorando, pero aun no me quedaba claro._

_Asi que la tome por los hombros y le dije que se calmara, y que me lo contara todo._

**-Mama ya dime enserio lo que esta pasando_**_Le dije un poco mas calmada_

**-Un tumor**

**-Que?**__Le dije incredula_

**-Tienes un tumor_**_Me repitio._

**-Que haz dicho?_**_Le grite histerica_

**-Sakura, tienes un tumor en el cerebro!_**_Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos._

**-No mama, estas mal, no se, se equivocaron o no se, pero no, no puedo tener eso que dices!**

**-Sakura, ti… tienes de 1 a 3 años mas de vida.**

**-No mama, no puede ser, tienes que estar jugando, si, de seguro es una de tus bromas, pero no, eso que me dices no puede ser cierto.**

_Le grite histerica con lagrimas recorriendome el rostro, ahora ella fue la que me tomo por los hombros, diciendome que todo era cierto._

**-Sakura!, Escuchame!, crees que seria capaz de jugar con algo asi?**

_Me quede callada, y me dije caer en el piso sobre mis rodillas y comenze a llorar._

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I can really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Can we pretend that airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I can really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now_

_Cuando estaba tirada, lo unico que pasaba en esos momentos por mi mente, eran recuerdos, recuedos sobre todo lo que habia vivido, y pensamientos sobre todo lo que jamas podria hacer, no podria graduarme de la universidad, ser alguien importante, ayudar a mi madre, ir a fiestas, casarme, tener una familia, y lo mas importante, conocer el amor de verdad._

_Es increible, como solo una simple noticia puede cambiar el rumbo de tu vida, de tu historia, en ese momento lo unico que me paso por la cabeza fueron mis amigos, mi madre, la familia que jamas tendria, todo paso por mi mente como un rayo. _

_Lo unico que logre hacer fue salir corriendo de mi casa, hacia el parque del centro, cuando menos lo pense ya habia comenzado a caer la lluvia a cantaros, mi largo cabello rosa estaba empapado, al igual que mi ropa, tenia la mirada clavada en el suelo, y lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo habia hecho, de un momento a otro escuche la bocina de un auto y al voltear vi que venia hacia mi, cerre los ojos, esperando mi fin, cuando senti que alguien se me tiraba encima, empujandome, al abrir los ojos vi a un muchacho de unos 21 años._

**-¿Cómo te llamas?_**Me pregunto el muchacho, muy guapo por cierto

**-Sakura Haruno_**_Fue lo unico que le pude decir, pues cuando menos lo pense ya habia caido desmayada en sus brazos._

_Lo siguiente que vi fue a mi madre a lado de la cama del hospital, no sabia como habia llegado ahí, ya que estaba conciente, mi madre me conto que mi angel salvador fue el que me habia llevado al hospital, pero que se habia tenido que ir a la universidad, lo cual a decir verdad me puso un poco triste._

_Al dia siguiente sali del hospital, ya que no tenia nada, el desmayo habia sido solo de la impresión por casi haber sido atropellada por el auto._

_Llevaba dos dias sin asistir al colegio, era el ultimo semestre de preparatoria, asi que cada falta era considerada como el fin del mundo, entre al salon sin saludar a nadie, ni siquiera a Hinata, Ino y Tenten, que eran mis mejores amigas o a Naruto, mi amigo desde el preescolar, asi que como me notaron rara hicieron una "intervencion", en la primera oportunidad que tuvieron los cuatro se situaron a mi alrededor y comenzo el interrogatorio…_

**-Sakura, ahora mismo nos vas a decir que es lo que te pasa**__Me dijo Hinata, rompiendo el silencio._

_Me quede callada con la mirada clavada hacia el piso._

**-Sakura responde**__Le siguio Ino, en esos momentos su voz chillona me parecio mucho mas irritante de lo normal._

**-No me pasa nada**__Le respondi secamente a las dos, cuando de pronto intervino Tenten._

**-Escuchame bien, Sakura Haruno, te conocemos demasiado bien, le podras mentir a todo el mundo, pero a nosotros no, ¿de acuerdo?, asi que ahora mismo nos vas a decir que demonios es lo que te pasa_**_Tenten realmente sabia lo que decia, es verdad, a ninguno de mis cuatro amigos les podria mentir, pero no dejaria que supieran lo que me pasaba, queria que me vieran como su amiga, no con lastima por tener una enfermedad terminal._

**-Que no tengo nada_**_Respondi de nuevo, pero ahora con un tono de exasperacion._

_Sabia que el siguiente en decirme algo era Naruto, asi que tome mi MP3, me coloque los auriculares y presione el boton de "Play" para escuchar a Porta _**(n/a: Si, existia Porta en Japon ok! 8-) n,n)**_ a todo volumen, simplemente no queria hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar sola, y pensar muy bien lo que iba a hacer, cuando estaba a punto de salir, senti como me tomaron de la muñeca por sorpresa._

**-Naruto sueltame, he dicho que no tengo nada**__Proteste sin mirar hacia atrás._

**-No soy Naruto_**_Me respondio alguien con una voz serena, y que a cualquiera proporcionaria calma._

_Al escuchar esa voz me arranque de un jalon los auriculares, y di media vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara._

**-Sasuke?**__Pregunte, era raro que el se preocupara por mi, habia estado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha desde que tenia memoria, pero apenas y nos hablabamos, formaba parte de nuestro grupo de amigos gracias a Naruto, pero no me atrevia a hablarle mucho._

**-Hmp, si, quien mas podria ser, molestia**__Me contesto con esa tierna arrogancia de siempre._

_Estaba a punto de hacer un puchero y reclamarle, pero no me sentia con animos nisiquiera para hablar con el, asi que solo rode los ojos y di la media vuelta para salir del salon, cuando senti que me tomo por la cintura y me volteo para quedar de frente a el, asi que me separe rapidamente._

**-Q… que demonios quieres, Uchiha?, es mucho pedir que me dejes salir?**__Le dije entre enojada, confundida, y alterada._

**-Quiero que simplemente respondas por que llegaste tan extraña hoy, eso es mucho pedir?**

_Rode los ojos, iba a responderle cuando senti una sorpresiva punzada en la cabeza, que me hizo incarme en el piso por el dolor._

_En cuanto cai al piso todos corrieron a ver como me encontraba, no podia responderles por el dolor, y cuando menos lo pense me hallaba en brazos de Sasuke llevandome directo a la enfermeria._

_Cuando llegamos me recosto delicadamente sobre una de las camillas para que me revisara la enfermera. En cuanto me recosto, comenze a ver todo muy borroso, despues de eso ya no supe que fue de mi._

_Al despertar me encontraba sola con la enfermera de la escuela, me estaba comenzando a hartar de esos estupidos desmayos, que desde que me habian dado el diagnostico comenzaban a hacerse cada vez mas y mas frecuentes, sin darme cuenta ya estaba pensando en lo que me habia sucedido en el ultimo desmayo, ese muchacho guapo que me habia rescatado, no se por que, pero de repente queria saber todo sobre el, su nombre, donde vivia, si tenia novia, no se el por que, pero lo que mas me interesaba era la respuesta a la ultima pregunta._

_Pero bueno, jamas lo sabria, asi que me levante de la camilla, me coloque mis zapatos y me despedi de la enfermera, con suerte y podria alcanzar las ultimas dos horas de clase, asi que sali a toda prisa de alli, al dar vuelta en el corredor choque con alguien._

**-Fijate por donde vas**__Me dijo la pelirroja idiota escupiendo veneno por la boca._

_**-Genial, la zorra**___Pense__**Lo siento**__Le conteste de manera sarcastica y rodando los ojos._

**-Estupida, ten cuidado, por que si me hubieras tirado te hubiera ido muy mal**__Me "amenazo" con esa maldita voz chillona que tiene._

**-Mira zorrita pongamos las cosas claras, numero uno, ya te dije que lo siento, numero dos, no me dan miedo tus intentos de amenazas, ¿ok?, y numero tres quien te crees tu para decirme estupida.**

**-Como acabas de llamarme?_**_Me reclamo molesta._

**-Te dije ZORRITA_**_Le conteste arrastrando con veneno cada letra__**¿No entendiste?, si quieres te lo deletreo_**_Le dije con una sonrisa burlona, mientras daba la vuelta, ya que no queria problemas con la jefa del grupo, si, pueden creerlo, fue elegida gracias a sus "curvas"._

**-Al menos yo no tengo que contar los dias que me quedan**__Me dijo con una sonrisa de maldad y satisfaccion._

_Me puse palida y pare en seco._

* * *

><p><strong><em>En el proximo capitulo...<em>**

**-Haruno, no le piensas decir a tus amiguitos lo que te pasa?**__Insinuo Karin con esa maldita sonrisa zurrona._

**-Sakura... es… es… cierto… lo que nos… dijo Karin?**__Pregunto Hinata con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Actualizare cada mes, lo prometo, el capitulo 2 ya esta listo y voy a ir adelatando para ahora si no dejarlos sin nada, aun no se quien sera la pareja de Sakura, asi que no se confien de que dice Sakura H. y Sasuke U. ;), que opinan, Sasuke o Itachi?, yo me quedaria con los 2<em>**


	2. Capitulo 2

_**Hola!, lamento mucho la tardanza con los capitulos, pero tenia ciertos problemas tecnicos con mi computadora y a parte familiates, bueno, el puntoo es que aqui esta el cap 2 y tambien subire el 3, la encuesta sigue, hasta el momento Itachi va ganando ;), creo que eso lo notaran en la historia, bueno si mas que decir disfruten :3**_

* * *

><p><strong>The only hope for me is you.<strong>

**By: Mariale Uchiha**

**Capitulo 2:**

**-Al menos yo no tengo que contar los dias que me quedan**__Me dijo con una sonrisa de maldad y satisfaccion._

_Me puse palida y pare en seco._

**-Que tonterias estas diciendo?**_**_**__Le pregunte nerviosa_

**-Por favor Haruno, ¿Creias que nadie se enteraria?**

**-No se de que estas hablando**

**-Ah, no sabes?**

**-No**__ Le respondi seca_

**-Entonces no sabes que moriras en 3 años por tu tumor o esa cosa que tienes en el cerebro.**

**-Quien te lo dijo! Como lo sabes!**

**-Ya vez, la ventaja de ser la jefa del grupo.**

**-No puedes decir nada!**

_Le dije con furia y llamas en los ojos. Ella solo sonrio de lado y siguio su camino._

_Me senti desfallecer y cai de rodillas al piso, llorando._

_¿Por qué de todas las personas que se podian haber enterado, tenia que ser Karin?_

_Ahora si, TODO estaria perdido, por que con tal de fastidiarme la vida, esa tipa seria capaz de anunciarlo en el periodico escolar, y no solo por el pleito, nuestros conflictos comenzaron desde que entro a la escuela. _

_A pesar de estar enamorada de Sasuke ya habia tenido 3 novios, y todos esos noviazgos terminaron por culpa de la zorra esa._

_El primero fue Nagato, la muy descarada me dijo que se acosto con el. El segundo se llamaba Sai, era bastante parecido a Sasuke, y mi amiga Hinata los habia descubierto besandose detrás de la escuela, y el ultimo fue Suigetsu, al parecer simplemente le gustaba Karin._

_Y la gota que derramo el vaso fue que a ella le gustaba Sasuke, no se trataba de amor, por que Karin no era una de las personas con la capacidad de amar, era mas de las que solo pensaban en… otra cosa._

_Asi que nuestros problemas ya tenian historia._

_A la mañana siguiente llegue cabizbaja otra vez a la escuela. Pero por mas que me pesara tendria que estar dispuesta a decirles la verdad a todos._

_Al llegar me encontre con las caras tristes de todos._

**-Que pasa?**__Pregunte a todos_

**-Sakura, lo siento mucho**__Sollozo Hinata abrazandome._

**-Ok, diganme que pasa_**_Les dije preocupada._

_Cuando Hinata iba a hablar interrumpio la zorra, perdón, Karin entrando al salón._

**-Haruno, no le piensas decir a tus amiguitos lo que te pasa?**__Insinuo Karin con esa maldita sonrisa zurrona._

**-Sakura... es… es… cierto… lo que nos… dijo Karin?**__Pregunto Hinata con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

**-Maldita zorra!**__ Le dije a Karin dándole una bofetada en la cara dejando la palma de mi mano bien marcada en su mejilla._

**-¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?_**_Me grito Karin_

**-Mi problema eres tu maldita!, desde que apareciste me has querido arruinar la vida, pero para tu mala suerte nada de lo que haz hecho ha funcionado!**

**-Correccion querida, nada había funcionado, hasta ahora.**

_A esas alturas no pude controlarme y me le lanze encima y comenze a golpearla, hasta que el idiota de Sasuke nos separo, si, en esos momentos era un idiota porque no me dejo darle su merecido a Karin._

**-Apartate Uchiha!**__Grite con la cara roja por el coraje._

**-No! Te puede hacer daño!**__Me grito enojado_**_Y tu Karin!, es que acaso eres tan idiota para hacer una tonteria asi!**

**-Hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo idiota que es?_**_Dije de manera sarcastica._

**-Por lo menos yo no soy una maldita moribunda. **__Contraataco la estupida de Karin, con una sonrisa burlona, y una expresion de odio en el rostro, escupiendo veneno por la boca para despues salir del salon._

_Ahi fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, la zorra habia ganado, ahora mi vida como la conocia estaria arruinada por completo ahora todos me verian con esa cara de lastima que era lo que mas queria evitar, senti mis piernas flaquear y mis mejillas empapadas de lagrimas, y cuan iba a dejarme caer de rodillas en el suelo Sasuke me abrazo por la cintura para evitar mi caida, pero todo fue inutil,el cayo sentado y yo comence a llorar como niña pequeña, sintiendome desprotejida y sin nadie a mi lado._

_En ese momento escuche la campana que marcaba la entrada a clases, me levante, limpie mis lagrimas, y fui a sentarme en mi lugar, con paso firme, escuchando murmurar a mis compañeron y viendo como me observaban con esa cara que reflejaba negacion y tristeza, pero lo que mas recuerdo es la sonrisa de satisfaccion que Karin tenia marcada en el rostro._

_El dia transcurrio lento, y en silencio, y la campana de salida fue mas que musica para mis oidos, fui la primera en salir del salon, no queria hablar con nadie, por lo que sali por la puerta trasera del instituto._

_Encendi mi MP3 y me dirigi hacia mi casa sumergida en mis pensamientos. Al doblar la esquina choque con alguien, cayendo de golpe en el piso._

**-Auch…**__Me queje en el piso con los ojos cerrados._

_Abri los ojos y vi a un muchacho con un aspecto algo familiar._

**-Disculpa, ¿Te encuentras bien?_**_Pregunto el muchacho extendiendome su mano._

**-Si, disculpame tu a mi, es que estaba algo distraida.**__Al tocar el bolsillo de mi sueter me percate de que no estaba mi MP3._

**-Buscas esto?**__Dijo el enseñandome el MP3._

**-Si!, muchas gracias**__Respondi amablemente mostrando una gran sonrisa, cosa rara en mi ultimamente._

**-No tienes por que. De casualidad no nos conocemos?, ese hermoso cabello rosa no es facil de olvidar.**

_Mis mejillas se tornaron de color carmin al escuchar el comentario._

**-Gracias, yo tambien siento que ya te habia visto antes en algun lugar.**

**-Lo tengo!**__Grito emocionado el muchacho_**_Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿verdad?**

**-Si, ¿como lo sabes?_**_Le pregunte con incertidumbre._

**-Tu me lo dijiste hace poco**__Dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

**-¿Yo?**__Le pregunte confundida, señalandome con el dedo a mi misma._

**-Si, me lo dijiste justo antes de caer desmayada en mis brazos.**

_Y entonces su recuerdo me llego como un rayo, el era el chico que me habia salvado la vida dias antes._

**-Tu eres el chico que me salvo de aquel auto!, muchas gracias, no estaria aquí de no ser por ti**_._Le agradececi dandole un abrazo._

**-No tienes de que agradecer**__Respondio el apretandome mas contra su pecho._

_Cerre mis ojos y oli un aroma tan masculino, y aspire todo lo que pude, hasta que recorde que seguia siendo un extraño y lo solte._

**-Disculpame**__Le dije con las mejillas sonrojadas._

**-No te disculpes, por cierto, mi nombres es Itachi U…**

_No pudo terminar de decirme su apellido por que fue interrumpida por una voluptuosa chica alta, de píel blanca y cabello corto de un color entre azul y morado._

**-Itachi!, por que no me esperaste como te lo habia pedido**__Dijo la chica tomandolo del brazo_

**-Anko, no tengo por que esperarte, tu y yo no somos nada**__Dijo Itachi exasperado, tratando de liberarse del agarre de la chica._

**-Que cruel eres! Jum!**__Dijo la chica fingiendo indignacion y al hacer su falso puchero me miro y comenzo a escane_arme con la mirada_**Y tu eres…?**

**-Mi nombre es…**

**-Se llama Sakura.**

**-Umm…, como sea, vamonos, si Itachi?**

**-No, vete tu, yo tengo cosas que hacer.**

**-Ita… por favor, acompañame a mi casa, si?**__Dijo la extraña chica, ahora llamada Anko, tratando de seducirlo._

**-Entiende que no Anko, ahora ya, vete, por favor.**

**-¿Prefieres quedarte con esta… colegiala, que irte conmigo?**

**-Ammm, ¿Si?**

**-Sabes que, haz lo que quieras, yo me largo.**

_La chica se dio la media vuelta y se fue por donde habia llegado, iba muy enojada, ya que mientras caminaba iba apretando los puños._

**-Disculpa…**

**-¿Tu novia?**__Le pregunte bromeando a Itachi._

**-No, ella no es nada mio, ni siquiera amiga, pero no me deja respirar.**

**-Que raro que un chico tan guapo no tenga novia.**

**-No tanto, digamos que he tenido demasiadas decepciones amorosas, asi que espero a la chica indicada.**

**-Oh, lo siento, creo que me estoy metiendo donde no debo.**

**-No te disculpes… Sabes, no creo que este sea el mejor lugar para platicar, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer un helado?**

**-Me encantaria, pero prometi llegar temprano a casa, pero muchas gracias por la invitacion.**__Le dije avergonzada._

**-Bueno, entonces que tal si te acompaño a tu casa.**

_Ese chico en realidad que era apuesto, sentia que se parecia un poco a Sasuke._

**-No, como crees, de seguro debes de estar ocupado, yo me puedo ir sola, siempre lo hago.**

**-No, claro que no, esa solo fue una excusa para salvarme de Anko, anda deja que te acompañe**__Me respondio avergonzado._

_Ahogue una pequeña risa._

**-Esta bien, vamos…**

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Proximo Capitulo…<strong>_

**-Q.. Que dices?**

_Me sonroje y vi como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los mios._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y que les parecio?, merezco review?, recuerden Sasuke vs Itachi, de ustedes depende con quien se quede Sakura ;)<em>**


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3!, aqui dos personitas se pondran muy romanticas ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Only Hope For Me Is You<strong>

**By:Mariale Uchiha**

**Capitulo 3:**

_Ahogue una pequeña risa._

**-Esta bien, vamos…**

_El camino al principio fue algo incomodo, ya que eramos dos perfectos desconocidos caminando juntos en silencio._

_Duramos asi unos quince minutos, hasta que Itachi hablo._

**-Y… por que estabas llorando aquel día?**

_Mi mirada se torno triste y clave la mirada en el suelo, por unos momentos me había olvidado de todos mis problemas, hasta que esa pregunta me hizo volver a mi realidad._

**-Por nada**__Le respondi_

**-¿Segura?. No se llora por nada**

_Me tomo la barbilla con sus dedos para poder verme la cara y vio que dos lagrimas descendian lentamente por mi rostro._

**-¿Qué sucede Sakura?**

**-No es nada**__Respondi secandome las lagrimas y quitando su mano de mi cara_**_Ademas no creo que te importe, apenas y nos conocemos.**

**-Si, apenas nos conocemos, y eso que?**

**-Que no somos nada, somos solo dos perfectos desconocidos, y si hay cosas que no les cuento a mis amigos mucho menos se lo contaria a un extraño.**

_Di la media vuelta para irme, ya que ya nos encontrabamos a tres casas de la mia. Cuando senti que me jalaban del brazo, era Itachi, que me habia pegado contra su pecho._

**-Y en tu novio confiarias?**

**-Q.. Que dices?**

_Me sonroje y vi como sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente a los mios._

**-Sakura-chan!**

_Me separe de Itachi rapidamente al ver a mi amiga Temari, ella era de otro colegio, pero nos conociamos de toda la vida, ya que por ser vecinas nuestras madres eran grandes amigas, y nosotras tambien._

**-Creo que deberias irte_**_Le dije a Itachi_

**-Esta bien, pero podriamos vernos luego?**

**-Amm si claro, ¿Dónde?**

**-Que te parece en el parque que esta cerca de tu escuela?**

**-Mmm claro, me parece bien.**

**-¿Mañana esta bien?**

**-Si, claro, salgo a las 3:00**

**-Ok, entonces nos vemos a las 3:15**

**-Ok, hasta luego.**

_Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue._

**-No vuelvas a llamarte Sakura-chan, ya no soy una niñita! ¬¬***

**-Esta bien, esta bien, Sakura Haruno!, me vas a explicar ya quien es ese muchacho tan guapo.**

_Me dijo la chismosa de Temari dando brincos de emocion, eramos las mejores amigas, por lo que nos contabamos TODO, claro, todo menos lo de mi problema, no la habia visto desde unos dias antes de "la noticia", asi que no sabia nada, pero pronto se lo contaria, no es que a mis amigas del colegio no les tuviera confianza, pero no era lo mismo, ni siquiera con Naruto._

**-Siempre tan chismosa, cuando cambiaras Temari._**_Dijo alguien a nuestras espaldas._

_Dimos media vuelta y nos dimos cuenta de que era nuestro amigo Shikamaru, a ese tipo lo quiero como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, un hermano MUY flojo por cierto, pero tambien muy inteligente._

**-Callate tarado, a ti que te importa lo que soy o no soy_**_Dijo Temari en un tono fingido de enojo._

**-Deja de ser tan ruda, deberias de tomarte las cosas con mas calma, como yo, asi no irias a detencion 5 veces a la semana.**

**-Uuu Temari, eso dolio_**_Le dije divertida a Temari._

**-Dejalo, luego me vengare, y tu callate idiota, sabes que asi me amas.**

**-Eso no lo niego, ahora ven y dame un beso.**

_Temari habia estado enamorada de Shikamaru practicamente desde siempre, y tambien el de ella, pero los muy idiotas hacian como si no pasara nada entre ellos hasta que llegue un dia, les dije sus respectivas cosas a los dos, y terminaron siendo novios._

_El de ellos era uno de los noviazgos mas raros de la historia, demostraban su amor insultandose entre si, Temari le decia idiota de cariño._

_Ambos iban al mismo colegio asi que pasaban practicamente todo el dia juntos._

**-Por favor chicos, no empiecen con su pornografia barata a esta hora ¿si?, si van a empezar eso vayanse a alguna de sus casas, estan a dos minutos de ellas.**

**-Pudrete Sakura ¬¬*_**_Me dijo Temari entre apenada y enojada_

**-Tal vez Sakura tenga razon, deberiamos irnos a mi casa y…**__Le dijo Shikamaru a Temari._

**-Ustedes me dan miedo par de pubertos calenturientos.**

**-Calla Sakura!, por cierto ahora que hablas de pubertos calenturientos… ¿Quién era ese muchacho que estaba a punto de besarte? Ehhh**

_Me sonroje de golpe._

**-No… no era nadie.**

**-Ah no?, y ese sonrojo que significa**__Pregunto el entrometido de Shikamaru._

**-¿No que yo era la chismosa?**__Se burlo Temari._

**-No es ser chismoso, solo quiero estar enterado de lo que ocurre con mi mejor amiga.**

**-Siii, claaaaarooooo_**_Le dijimos riendo Temari y yo._

**-Y tu no evadas el tema, ya dinos quien es.**__Me regaño Temari._

**-Pfff… Esta bien, su nombre es Itachi, nos conocimos hace unos dias, me salvo de que me arrollara un auto…**

**-Pero como?, cuando fue eso?**__Me dijo Temari entre sorprendida, asustada, preocupada y aliviada._

**-Es una larga historia… luego se los contare, no se preocupen**__Les dije desviando la mirada hacia otra dirección._

**-Esta bien, continua**__Dijo Shikamaru_

**-Ahhh… ok, bueno, hoy que sali de la escuela, me fui por la puerta trasera…**

**-Dinos quien te hizo sentir mal y le ira muy mal_**_Dijo Temari enojada._

**-¿Y tu como sabes que me sentia mal?**__Le dije sorprendida._

**-Sakura te conocemos desde bebes, sabemos cuando mientes, cuando estas feliz, cuando estas triste, cuando te pasa algo, y todas las cosas que haces cuando te sientes de ese modo**__Me explico Shikamaru con una gotita de sudor en la frente._

**-Odio que me conozcan tan bien.**

**-Bueno continua, que esto ya se puso interesante_**_Me ordeno Shikamaru._

**-Enserio Shikamaru, te afecta estar tanto tiempo con Temari, te estas volviendo igual de chismoso que ella.**

**-No cambies de tema Sakura_**_Dijo Temari._

**-Ya, ya, esta bien, bueno, iba saliendo de mi escuela, al dar la vuelta en la esquina choque con el, me reconocio, nos quedamos platicando un rato en la calle y se ofrecio a acompañarme a la casa, al principio me negue, pero insistio y ya, eso es todo.**

**-Hay algo que no me estas diciendo Sakura**__Me acuso Temari__**Bueno al rato pasare por tu casa y te sacare toda la sopa.**

**-Ah… ok…?**__Le dije a Temari__**Bueno chicos debo irme, mi madre llegara en en rato y tengo que limpiar y preparar la comida.**

**-Ok, nos vemos al rato, es enserio Sakura_**_Me advirtio Temari._

**-Ya dejala, de todos modos nosotros estaremos muy ocupados_**_Le dijo Shikamaru a Temari guiñendome el ojo._

**-Malditos pervertidos!**__Les grite._

**-Oh Sakura, antes de que se me olvide, le podrias decir a tu amiga Ino que dijo Gaara que va a pasar por ella como a las siete para ir al cine.**

_Gaara es el hermano de Temari, el e Ino se conocieron un año antes en una clase de esgrima, y desde ahí se cayeron muy bien, y seis meses despues ya eran novios, eran una pareja hermosa y envidiable, Gaara era un caballero con ella e Ino se veía muy enamorada, entre ellos nunca habia existido una pelea ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera existian celos entre ellos, esos dos eran la pareja perfecta._

**-Ni que fuera paloma mensajera, pero esta bien, yo le hablo y le aviso.**__Le dije resignada._

**-Gracias!**

**-Si si, como sea, ya me voy, usen proteccion por favor no quiero sobrinos.**__Les dije a Shikamaru y a Temari._

**-Awww pero Sakura imaginate a una mini Temari o a un mini Shikamaru**__Me dijo Temari con un gran brillo en los ojos._

**-No gracias con los originales me basta y me sobra, ahora ya vayanse.**

**-Esta bien, adios.**

_Entre en mi casa y comence a hacer el aseo y preparar la comida para cuando llegara mi madre._

_**Mientras tanto en casa de los Uchiha…**_

_Itachi habia llegado muy raro de la escuela, saludo a Mikoto de beso y abrazo y hasta la cargo, lo cual se le hizo muy raro a Sasuke, no es que Itachi no quisiera a su mama, pero nunca habia sido tan efusivo con ella, llego, se sento en la sala mirando al cielo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

**-Tierra llamando a Itachi, tierra llamando a Itachi, responde **_**baka**___Le decia Sasuke a Itachi, su hermano mayor __**(n/a: ok, creo que todos saben eso O.o)**_

**-Perdoname hermanito, ¿Qué dices?**__Dijo Itachi con voz de chico bueno._

**-¿Qué? Y ahora, ¿a ti que mosca te pico?_**_Le pregunto Sasuke extrañado por el comportamiento tan "educado" de su hermano._

**-Hay hermanito, hermanito, ¿Qué uno no puede estar feliz por nada de vez en cuando?, la vida es bella hermanito.**

**-Ok, interpretare eso… O te enamoraste o ya haz decidido salir del closet.**

**-Muerete Sasuke ¬¬***

**-Ok, estas enamorado, ¿Ya decidiste darle una oportunidad a Anko?**__Dijo Sasuke burlandose de Itachi._

**-Si como no, primero muerto!**

**-Entonces…**

**-Hermanito… llamemoslo: "amor a segunda vista"**

_Sasuke se quedo sorprendido, nunca habia escuchado a su hermano usar la palabra amor._

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el Proximo Capitulo…<strong>_

_**-Hola Sakura Chan!**_

_**-Ayyy que chistosito resultaste eh Itachi**___Le dije al hermoso muchacho que tenia enfrente._

_**-Y… ¿Haz pensado en lo que te propuse?_**__Me dijo Itachi tomando una de mis manos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Itachi va muy rapido O.o, pero tambien la otra para que se deja!<em>**

**_reviews?_**


End file.
